


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°111 : « Ivresse et destruction »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [111]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, power drunk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le Côté Obscur et l'ivresse du pouvoir constituaient un cocktail destructif et corrosif pour l'esprit.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°111 : « Ivresse et destruction »

**Author's Note:**

> Dernier drabble inédit, pour le moment... qui précède la dernière republication qui aura lieu la prochaine fois ;) Et ensuite, je vous laisse tranquille avec toutes ces “updates” de ce recueil :p

Il avait détruit. Il avait reconstruit à son image.

Le pouvoir, nouvellement acquis, l'avait enivré. Le pouvoir, sur le long terme, lui avait fait perdre toujours plus de fragments de raison.

L'ivresse du pouvoir, l'ivresse du Côté Obscur de la Force.

Sidious avait pensé pouvoir garder le contrôle, comme il l'avait toujours fait... mais ses barrières de raison avaient aisément cédé sous les flots obscurs... et il s'était aussi détruit lui-même.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'en suis pas 100 % satisfaite, mais franchement je n'arrivais pas à le tourner autrement pour qu'il me plaise un peu plus T.T


End file.
